


Rough Roads

by moonlights_glow



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, This is the shortest fic I've ever written, it's basically just relationship angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights_glow/pseuds/moonlights_glow
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Rough Roads

“The course of true love never did run smooth.”

-William Shakespeare

  
  


You wouldn’t be surprised if you got noise complaints from your neighbors in the morning. You and your boyfriend, Spencer Reid, were having a loud argument.

“You should have talked to me before you put yourself in danger like that!” You yelled. “You could have died!”

“You know it’s part of the job, (Y/N)!” he retaliated. “And it was for Garcia! She’s your best friend, I thought you would have wanted me to help save her.”

“Yeah, she’s my best friend,” you said, “but you’re my  _ boyfriend  _ for god’s sake! What if those women killed you? You’re lucky she didn’t know Tara and Derek were still there, what if they weren’t and the bomb went off?”

“Then I’d have died for the job!” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know, maybe they were right to be so strict about Bureau relationships. Maybe we should never have gotten involved.”

Spencer knew as soon as he said it, he shouldn’t have. Your body language completely changed. Your jaw clenched and you became more closed off and defensive. You pursed your lips. 

“Okay. Okay, fine.” You grabbed your bag and headed for the door. 

“(Y/N)-”

But Spencer was too late. You were already out the door. 

~

Penelope heard rapid knocking on her door. 

“(Y/N)? What’s- oh, no, you’re crying. Oh, sweetheart, come here.” She pulled you into a hug. “Come on, come sit. Do you want tea? Cocoa? You’re crying, of course you want cocoa.” After making sure you sat down on the couch, Penelope started making hot cocoa for the both of you. While the milk was heating up, she sat next to you. “Now, what happened?”

You were looking down at your hands. “Spencer and I got in a fight.”

“Well, you’re a couple, couples fight,” she said, rubbing your back.

You shook your head. “Not like this, Pen. It was bad. It was really bad.” You sniffled and wiped your eyes. 

Penelope got up to finish your hot chocolate before coming back. “Tell me exactly what happened.”

“Well, I was angry he didn’t tell me he was going to be the ploy to catch Adams. And when I found out what happened at the restaurant, I got even angrier. He could have died, Pen!” You took a deep breath, cradling your mug in your hands. “Then he said that maybe we never should have gotten into a relationship.”

“Oh, (Y/N).” She pulled you into a hug, rubbing your back while you cried against her. 

~

When you didn’t come back to the apartment you shared with Spencer, he knew he really fucked up. Usually when you fought that bad, you would leave for a while, but you’d always come home and the two of you would make up. But it was the early hours of the morning and you still weren’t home. You hadn’t even called or texted Spencer.

Spencer was pacing the living room, trying to figure out how to fix things. He didn’t mean what he said, he was just frustrated you couldn’t see his side of things. Three years of dating, and Spencer might have ruined it with one sentence. 

Spencer didn’t sleep at all that night. He just kept going over the events of that night, and the heartbreak on your face when he said what he did. He’d apologize to you at work in the morning, he’d explain he didn’t mean what he said. 

When Spencer walked out of the apartment, he realized two things: one, you’d taken the car and two, it was pouring down rain. Spencer sighed before making his way to the metro station. He showed up to work nearly an hour late and soaking wet. 

“Whoa, what did you do, kid, swim to work?” Derek asked him.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Morgan,” Spencer said, flopping into his desk chair. He looked across the bullpen at your desk, expecting to see your bag draped across the chair like normal. His stomach dropped when he noticed it looked exactly like it did when you left the day before. 

Garcia was walking through the bullpen, carrying a stack of papers for Hotch. She looked at Reid with daggers in her eyes before climbing the stairs to Hotch’s office. 

“Whoa, Reid. What did you do?” Morgan asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“Our resident angel just looked at you like she was ready to murder you. What happened?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Morgan’s right,” Tara Lewis said, rolling over to their desks. “Garcia looked like she was ready to rip your face off. What happened?”

Spencer groaned and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “(Y/N) and I got in a pretty bad fight last night.”

“Ohhh.”

“That explains why she’s doing her work in Garcia’s office today,” Tara said.

“She’s in Garcia’s office?”

“Yeah, but I don’t-”

Spencer had already jumped up and was making his way to Garcia’s office. When he saw you sitting at one of Garcia’s many computers, his shoulders relaxed. 

“(Y/N),” he sighed. 

You turned around in your chair. “Oh. Hello, Dr. Reid.” It was like a punch to his stomach. You weren’t your normal, cheerful self, and it was his fault. Your eyes were dark and the bags under your eyes were pronounced. “What can I do for you?”

“(Y/N), please. I need to talk to you.”

“I don’t think she has anything to say to you, Reid,” Garcia said, pushing her way past him into her office. 

“I don’t care, I just need to talk to her.”

“Well, then, whatever you have to say to her, you can say to me.”

“Wha- fine. (Y/N), I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I should never have told you we shouldn’t have gotten together. I was way out of line, I never should have said it. I didn’t mean it, I swear I didn’t. I was just, I don’t know. Frustrated? Scared? But, when you didn’t come home last night, I-” Spencer cleared his throat, “I realized I don’t want- no, I  _ can’t  _ live without you. You’re the best thing in my life, (Y/N). Please, come back.”

Both you and Garcia had watery eyes. You got up from the chair and ran over to Spencer, wrapping your arms around his neck. Spencer wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his face in your neck. 

“I love you, (Y/N),” Spencer told you, holding you close. “Please, don’t leave me again.”

“I love you too, Spencer,” you said, trying not to cry. 

  
  



End file.
